


Oh, Mother Mine

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList Picture Prompt Drabble Challenge.





	Oh, Mother Mine

 

 

 

“And what, pray tell, is occurring now, Mr Tanner?”

 

“They're just talkin’, Ez,” Vin replied, as he peered over the saloon doors. “Mind, they are sittin’ pretty close t’each other and they're both smilin'.”

 

“Oh, dear Lord, the humiliation,” Ezra’s voice drifted to the tracker from his place of concealment. “That woman is bound and determined to be the cause of my premature demise.”

 

“Ya mean ya don’t much like the notion of Josiah bein’ yer next step-daddy?”

 

A smile began to form on Vin’s face at the slightly muffled but highly colourful response.

 

“Now, that’s just plain ungentlemanly, Ez.”

 


End file.
